


senyap

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [12]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Tak banyak silabel yang mesti diucapkan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?”

Pertanyaan Fukumoto membuka tabir kesunyian yang sempat memeluk keduanya di kubikel minimalis yang dijejali peralatan memasak serta kabinet-kabinet putih gading, “Aku ceroboh saat—kau tahu—praktikum tadi. Amari bermain-main dengan statif, mengayunkannya ke sana kemari hingga akhirnya tersangkut pada _gakuran_ -ku.” Jelas Odagiri singkat.

“Oh.”

“Kau marah?”

“Tidak. Untuk apa begitu?”

Odagiri meragu meski memang tak tampak riak emosi yang timbul pada pemuda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya kini.

Fukumoto—sebagaimana yang Odagiri kenal—tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresinya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia adalah personifikasi dari kata _tenang_ dan Odagiri maupun rekan-rekannya di _D-Class_ seperti Miyoshi, Tazaki, Jitsui, serta yang lainnya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Tentu, mereka bisa paham karena terbiasa.

“Maaf.”

Namun Odagiri tahu, bahwa tak selamanya riak air penuh ketenangan itu akan bungkam seribu bahasa.

Fukumoto tak membalas. Bukan karena tak peduli, tapi lebih karena fokusnya masih terpaku pada jarum, benang, kancing, dan fabrik hitam milik Odagiri. Gerakan menusuk jarum lalu menariknya saat telah masuk ke lubang kancing, dilakukan berulang dalam diam yang canggung di antara keduanya.

“Sudah selesai.” Ucap Fukumoto seraya membentangkan _gakuran_ itu ke atas selevel kepala. Sekilas ada rasa senang yang hinggap di hatinya saat melihat hasil pekerjaan yang sempurna. “Kancingnya sudah selesai aku jahit.”

Odagiri menerima uluran Fukumoto. _Gakuran_ -nya dilipat rapi, “A-ah, iya. Terima kasih, Fukumoto. Maaf merepot—“

“Omong-omong. Aku benar-benar tak marah padamu, Odagiri.”

“Eh?”

Manik hitam yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata sayu itu balik menatap Odagiri, “Aku tidak marah,” Ulangnya masih dengan nada bicara yang sama, “Aku hanya berpikir—ya, seperti itulah.”

“Apa yang kau pikirkan, memangnya?”

“Oh, kau tak ingin tahu.”

“Tentu aku ingin tahu.”

Fukumoto menyerah lalu menghembuskan napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai, “Soal ceritamu mengenai Amari dan statif yang diayun-ayunkan,” Ia menjeda perkataannya, “Aku berpikir bagaimana jika hal lain yang terjadi. Seperti sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari itu dan melenceng menjadi bukan hanya kancingmu saja yang lepas tapi—tidak, tidak, aku pikir kau paham tanpa perlu aku jelaskan sampai sana.”

Mungkin baru kali ini, Odagiri mendengar Fukumoto mengucapkan serentetan kata dengan nada kekhawatiran yang tersirat.

“Aku bersyukur kau tak terluka karenanya. Sebab akibatnya bisa lebih parah dari ini, bukan?”

Sudut bibir Odagiri ditarik samar, “Kau benar.”

Sinar jingga memenuhi ruangan. Angin halus pun turut serta.

“Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.”

“… sama-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya sempet bikin fukuoda juga www~ dan ini pelarian sebelum kembali menyelami tugas anorganik /cepet kerjain oi/ /diusir/
> 
> anyway, terima kasih buat yang udah mampir~ *tebar cium /heh*


End file.
